Because Your Kiss
by Bunny1
Summary: Was I the only one last night who wanted Jackie to get revenge on Kelso for his throwing her ONE little mis-step into her face constantly? Well... here it goes, and her *revenge* may lead her to something she never quite expected... Complete!;
1. Revenge is Sweeter Than Advertised...

"Because Your Kiss..."  
by,  
Bunny  
  
  
It was the day after Hyde's birthday party, and everyone was sitting around the basement.   
  
"Well, I've got to go get ready for work..." Jackie said, pulling herself up from the couch.  
  
"Yeah, don't make out with your boss, okay?" Kelso spit back sarcastically.  
  
Jackie's eyes flashed; she was so sick and *tired* of him throwing that in her face when he'd done *so* much *worse* so *many* more *times*!   
  
"Oh, really, Michael? It... bothers you me kissing another guy?" she asked, her voice oozing with cold, fake sweetness, as was her smile.  
  
"Yes, duh."  
  
"Oh, but it was alright for *you* to boink half the tramps in Wisconsin?" she asked him pointedly, the same cold, fakely sweet tone.  
  
"Well... yeah!" he burst out. "I mean---"  
  
"Oh, that's *exactly* what you meant!" she snapped. "We are through; and, you know what, Michael Aaron Kelso?"  
  
"W-what?" Kelso stammered; the look in her eyes was actually starting to scare him now...  
  
"This!" she snapped, walking back towards the couch.  
  
First, she grabbed Eric by the head and kissed him lightly. Then, she grabbed Fez by the shirt-front and kissed him softly. Then, she got to Hyde's chair, and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him passionately.  
  
At first, Hyde was just in shock by it all, but, after like a nano-second, he slipped his hands up instinctivly to rub her bac and knot into her thick, silken, raven locks. He moaned into her mouth as she ground against him.  
  
Jackie stumbled off his lap, looking dizzy.   
  
"I... yes... work now..." she muttered, dazedly.   
  
She gave Hyde a half-sleepy-half-appraising look, one like she'd never given Kelso, causing Kelso's eyes to widen in anger.  
  
"Gotta go." she said, running up the stairs.  
  
Donna looked at Hyde in shock.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"Jackie kissed me!" Fez exclaimed happily.  
  
"So what? She *straddled* Hyde?"  
  
"She was just tryin' to make me jealous... you-you know that, right?" Kelso said in a doubtful tone.  
  
"Yah, whatever..." Hyde shrugged carelessly, standing up.  
  
Donna and Eric started laughing.  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Hyde burst out, annoyed.  
  
"Someone's wearing boxers..." Eric sing-songed.   
  
Hyde looked at him like he was nuts.  
  
"What the hell, Erica?"  
  
"Well, aren't you?" he persisted.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I don't wear *any*. Geez... Donna, I think since he broke up with you he shows interests in all the wrong things... Why don't you call up Buddy, see what he's up to?" Hyde sneered.  
  
But, Donna and Fez started laughing.  
  
"Okay, did you guys make special brownies and not tell me?"   
  
"Hyde, "Little Steven" is... awake?" Fez pointed out.  
  
And, Hyde looked down at himself to see it was quite... evident the effect she had on him.  
  
"HYDE!" Kelso burst out.  
  
"Shut up before I kick your ass. And, that includes all of you." he scowled, stomping into his room. 


	2. What are you shopping for?

Jackie was unfocused. Not that she really had to be focused to be a "Cheese Maiden". She couldn't keep her mind off of that... kiss...   
  
"What have I done?" she thought silently. "Steven's gonna think... he'll think I'm... *slutty*... he'll be mad, think I was using him..." She ran both hands through her hair. "Oh, God... What have I done?" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Jackie, is everything okay?" Todd asked her, frowning. "You've been acting odd all afternoon..."   
  
"Fine, it's fine... I just... I think Michael was a bad influence on me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Well... I got mad at him, and kissed some other guys right in front of him--- friends of ours--- just for spite?" she admitted.  
  
"Well... if that's the trouble, then... why didn't you call me?"   
  
Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "Because I don't want to use you; we're friends, right?"   
  
"Um, friends, sure..." he said softly.  
  
About that time, Hyde was walking into the store--- not quite sure *why* he was going, he just... wanted to see... well... he was getting confused, which usually just made him grumpy...  
  
"You know, Jackie..." he heard Todd telling her as he leant over her, "We could be friends with... benefits..."  
  
"No, Todd." she said flatly.   
  
"You're right; it was... a joke..." he tried to laugh.  
  
"Hiya, Jacks." Hyde said suddenly, loudly.  
  
"Steven!" she burst out. "Ahem... I mean... hi?"  
  
Hyde gave Todd a "look", but didn't say anything. Hey, the guy was shrimpy, but he could probably kick his ass with that kung-fu stuff...   
  
"Did you want to talk to me about something, Steven?" Jackie asked, biting down on her lower-lip.  
  
"No... I just... cheese. Yeah, Mrs. F. wanted me to get some... cheese... and... you sell that here..."  
  
Hyde cursed himself silently inside his head. "Great, moron--- you sound like Kelso."  
  
Jackie eyed him but shrugged. "Ummm... sure..."  
  
"What kind of cheese would you like?" Todd asked in his "professional" voice.  
  
"The kind you *eat*?"   
  
"Todd, maybe *I'd* better help Steven, okay?"   
  
Todd nodded, walking to the other side of the room to pretend to fill out the inventory sheets, all the while glancing over at them.  
  
"So, is Mrs. Foreman having a party?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Uh... I dunno? I think... she just wanted it... to surprise Red?"  
  
"Aw, that's... sweet?"   
  
"Yeah, guess so..."   
  
"Well, here, she should like this." Jackie said, stuffing some in a bag and weighing it. "Steven... look..."   
  
"Jackie, I wanna ask ya... were you serious when you broke up with Kelso, or were you just pissy and you'll get back with him?"  
  
"Dead serious?"  
  
"Okay, I'll see ya later..."  
  
"Steven, wait?"  
  
Hyde turned around, looking a bit confused yet half hopeful. "Yeah?"  
  
"You forgot... your bag?" Hyde nodded and walked out, slightly flushed... 


	3. Hello?

~I've been alone with you   
inside my mind.   
And, in my dreams I've kissed your lips   
a thousand times.   
I sometimes see you pass outside my door.   
Hello, is it me you're looking for?~  
  
Hyde sat in his car, unsure of where he was going. He was just... parked for the moment, contemplating...  
  
That little twerpy... "friends with benefits"... hah! Jackie shot his ass down, at least...   
  
And, *him*! He'd definately pulled a Foreman in there... He had walked out, not even getting what he'd *said* he went in there for, and left feeling more confused than ever. Well, maybe he could tell Jackie he'd had a brownie on his way to the mall...   
  
She'd buy that... right?  
  
He began to wonder about the kiss--- the most amazing of his life--- wonder if it meant anything...   
  
~I can see it in your eyes,   
I can see it in your smile.   
You're all I've ever wanted,   
and my arms are open wide.   
'Cause, you know just what to say,   
and, you know just what to do.   
And, I want so much to tell you,   
I love you.~  
  
Jackie pulled on her jacket as her shift got over. Steven was acting all weird--- she could guess why.  
  
"I've confused him... he *does* hate me now..." she thought sullenly. "But... what if he doesn't? What if he... liked the kiss?" she wondered.  
  
She suddenly remembered their ill-fated kiss, and bit her lip, cursing herself for her stupidity and fear in that situation.   
  
"You don't *deserve* a second-chance..." she told herself silently, getting into the car...  
  
~I long to see the sunlight in your hair,   
and tell you time and time again,   
how much I care.   
I sometimes feel my heart will overflow.   
Hello, I've just got to let you know.~  
  
Hyde turned on the radio and found Clapton's "Knockin' on Heaven's Door". He leant back in his seat, and was suddenly overcome by a bit of a fantasy...  
  
{Eerie fog all around, Hyde walked into the basement to see Jackie, alone, perched on the dryer, wearing a red leather dress.   
  
"Steven... I've been waiting for you..." she smiled.   
  
"Really?" he smiled back, eyeing her up.  
  
She walked over and he hefted her into his arms, and they began kissing passionately for several minutes, falling onto the couch...  
  
Suddenly, Jackie got up. Hyde instinctively reached for her, his lips still slightly holding the pout, but she stood, straightening her dress and smoothing her hair.   
  
"Jacks?"   
  
"Sorry, Steven... I'm on the clock now. No more freebies."   
  
"Um... what?"   
  
"Didn't I tell you?" she bounced, all excited.  
  
"I got a new job!"  
  
Hyde watched in shock he followed her outside to the front yard where she had a booth set up. He looked at the sign.   
  
"Kisses for $5, $10 for tongue???"  
  
"Well, a lady *does* have her standards... You can't think it *means* anything to me?"   
  
He walked to the line already forming, seeing Fez, Kelso, Eric, Leo, Todd, Chip, Bob and even *Red* there!  
  
"What the hell???" he demanded of Eric.  
  
"Hey... you know as well as we do she's the best..." Eric said, holding a huge wad of bills up in his fist.   
  
"Yeah, Kitty understands..." Red smirked at him.  
  
Fortunately, about then, everything started getting surreal and he shook it off...}   
  
Hyde shook his head as if trying to clear the cobwebs.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
~'Cause, I wonder where you are.   
And, I wonder what you do.   
Are you somewhere feeling lonely,   
or, is someone loving you?   
Tell me how to win your heart,   
for I haven't got a clue.   
But, let me start by saying,   
''I love you."~  
  
Jackie turned on the radio and found Clapton's "Knockin' on Heaven's Door". She sighed, images starting to come to her mind...   
  
{Eerie fog all around, Hyde walked into the basement to see Jackie, alone, perched on the dryer, wearing a red leather dress.   
  
"Steven... I've been waiting for you..." she smiled.   
  
"Really?" he smiled back, eyeing her up.  
  
She walked over and he hefted her into his arms, and they began kissing passionately for several minutes, falling onto the couch...  
  
Jackie watched in shock and a bit of hurt as he got up suddenly.  
  
"Steven? What's wrong?"   
  
"Wrong?" he echoed. "Oh, nothing. Just that you're a ditzy tramp?"  
  
"Steven..." she gasped, hurt.   
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong, you're not totally repulsive, but, you're not the only one on my list..."   
  
"Steven... I... I..."  
  
"Hey, you had your chance; you blew it." he said, pulling Donna into his lap as she walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah, you're stuck with Kelso for the rest of your life..." Donna sneered at her.  
  
"Donna... you're my friend..."  
  
"Sorry, short-stuff..."  
  
Jackie suddenly looked down to see herself in a *tacky* wedding dress, and Kelso lifting her over his shoulder as Hyde and Donna waved from the couch.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"}  
  
Jackie nearly had to stop the car as she found herself screaming even as she came out of the daymare.  
  
"No... no... oh, God..."   
  
~Hello, is it me you're looking for?   
'Cause, I wonder where you are.   
And, I wonder what you do.   
Are you somewhere feeling lonely,   
or, is someone loving you?   
Tell me how to win your heart,   
for I haven't got a clue.   
But, let me start by saying,   
''I love you"...~ 


	4. The Amazing Hyde...

Later that evening, Hyde, Fez, Donna and Eric were sitting in the basement, watching television.   
  
"What has gotten you so mopey, Hyde?" Fez asked him suddenly.   
  
"Nothin'." he snapped.  
  
"Aw, I think I know... I think it's Jackie--- or should we say 'Jacks'?" Eric smirked patronizingly, using Hyde's pet name for her.   
  
"Shut *up* Foreman." Hyde growled warningly.   
  
"Don't be such a baby, Hyde..." Donna teased. "You like her, so what?"  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"Your face every time she's in the proximity or her name is mentioned?"  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes at her.   
  
"*Look*, even if I *did* feel anything for her--- which, I *don't*--- she doesn't for me."  
  
"Ahhh... poor, poor Hyde... so tortured..."   
  
"I am *not*---"  
  
"Yes, just like our friend Spiderman..."   
  
Hyde rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fez, do *not* compare me to a comi---"   
  
"Shhhh! Fez is talking." Fez chided, going into one of his infamous fantasy spiels...  
  
{Hyde, dressed conservatively in tight jeans and a button-up shirt, with a simple windbreaker jacket and a camera around his neck, was walking along the city streets when he bumps into Jackie, who is dressed in this tight, lowcut, short, frilly, silky pink dress and an open trench-coat.   
  
"Hia, Steven." she smiled, smacking on her gum.  
  
"Jacks..." he breathed, giving her a wide, awestruck smile.  
  
There is silence for a few moments as they stare at each-other, then Hyde fidgits uncomfortably.  
  
"Ahem... so... guess you're going out to dinner with my best-buddy Kelso, eh?"   
  
"No, we broke up..."  
  
"Really???"  
  
"Yep, and, I was thinking---"  
  
But, suddenly, her words were cut off as The Green Goblin comes and swoops her off the ground! Hyde gets an angered, determined look, and goes to rip off his clothes, revealing a Spiderman costume beneath! Meanwhile, of course, in typical comic-book fashion, Jackie's screaming her head off, as she's being drug around in the air... Spiderman costume intact, he began using his web like Tarzan to swing up and finally caught hold of the glider, yanking himself up onto it.  
  
"You've had it, Goblin.' he ground out.  
  
The Goblin took a swing at Spiderman, accidentally knocking Jackie off.  
  
"Jackie!!!" Hyde screamed, looking over the side frantically, only *slightly* relieved to see her hanging onto the rails on the bottom. "Hang on..." he tried to assure.  
  
The Goblin recoiled as he moved back up and they began fighting. Finally, he held up a hand. "Wait... wait..." he panted, removing the mask.   
  
"KELSO???!!!"  
  
From beneath, a voice piped up, "Michael! I'm going to *kill* you! This is my *favorite* outfit!"   
  
Kelso whimpered. "Help me out, Spidey? Be a buddy?"  
  
Spiderman smirked through the mask and punched some buttons just before slipping to the bottom. "Grab hold." he instructed as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
Just as she grabbed hold, Kelso flew haphazardly away and he shot out some webbing, swinging them through the city, into the window of a loft--- quite obviously hers from the decoration...  
  
"Spiderman... you saved me... again..." she breathed dreamily as he sat her down. "Do I get to thank you?" He stood still, allowing her to remove the mask. "Steven..." she breathed, leaning up to kiss him passionately.  
  
Hyde hefted her up into his arms, carrying her towards the bed, still kissing her...}   
  
Meanwhile, back in reality, Donna and Eric exchanged glances.  
  
"Ahem... no more twinkies for *this* guy..."  
  
"Can it, Foreman; for once his dimensia isn't so bizarre..." 


	5. When I Need You...

~When I need you   
I just close my eyes and I'm with you   
and all that I so want to give you   
It's only a heartbeat away~   
  
Jackie sniffled as Leo Sayer came onto the radio and stretched out across her bed. It was *the* song... The one they'd kissed to--- the one that always brought his face to her mind... She started as she heard a knock on her window. "Steven?" she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand; something she used to think unladylike but at this point she just didn't care.  
  
"Hey..." Hyde said quietly as she opened the window. "You've been cryin'..." he whispered, wiping her tears with his thumbs.  
  
"I... it's nothing..."  
  
"No... tell me..."  
  
~when I need love   
I hold out my hands and I touch love   
I never knew there was so much love   
keeping me warm night and day~   
  
"I just... I've ruined my life!"  
  
"Say again?"  
  
"Ever hear of the saying 'Pride goeth before a fall'?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well... I had my fall a long time ago, I just never realized it?"  
  
~miles and miles of empty space in between us   
the telephone can't take the place of your smile   
but you know I won't be travelin' forever   
it's cold out, but hold out, and do I like I do~   
  
"Jacks... if this is about Kel---"  
  
"No! It's not him--- never him!" she sobbed.   
  
Hyde looked at her concernedly, putting gentle hands on her shaking shoulders.  
  
"I... I got scared... I screwed things up with you... And, now it's too late..."   
  
~when I need you   
I just close my eyes and I'm with you   
and all that I so wanna give you babe   
it's only a heartbeat away~   
  
"Jacks, that's not true..."   
  
"Yes, it is!" she insisted. "I made my bed, *and* I lay in it?" she flushed. "It was just the wrong one?"  
  
"*Jackie*." Hyde sighed. "Listen to me?" he said, cupping her chin gently. "Look... doll... we didn't handle it well; it was a screwy situation from the start? But... maybe now we can have a new begining?"  
  
~it's not easy when the road is your driver   
honey that's a heavy load that we bear   
but you know I won't be traveling a lifetime   
it's cold out but hold out and do like I do~   
  
Jackie looked up at Hyde, shock painting her tearstained face.  
  
"You mean... you'd... you'd... after everything---"  
  
"Jacks, it was as much my fault?" he admitted, kissing her forehead. "There *were* reasons you were scared, I know..."   
  
Jackie nodded, resting her forehead on his collarbone.  
  
"So... what now?"  
  
~oh, I need you   
when I need love   
I hold out my hands and I touch love   
I never knew there was so much love   
keeping me warm night and day~   
  
Hyde smiled softly, rubbing her back gently, his arms securely around her.   
  
"Well..." he smiled, looking around the room.  
  
"Steven Francis Hyde!" she chided, smacking him lightly and begining to laugh.  
  
Hyde laughed too.   
  
"Don't worry; I'm not like him? Some things are worth the wait?"  
  
Jackie's face lit up like a Christmas Tree.  
  
"You really mean that, don't you?"  
  
~when I need you   
I just close my eyes   
and you're right here by my side   
keeping me warm night and day~   
  
"Yes. I mean, I want you--- boy, do I--- but, I'll wait until you're ready... Until you feel it's a respectable time..."  
  
"Oh, Steven, you *respect* me!" she squealed, hopping up and hugging him happily.   
  
"Yep..." he said, hoping she didn't notice the effect the rubbing up against him was having...  
  
"I love you..." she breathed, kissing him hotly.  
  
"Oh, God... I love you too..." he moaned as she pulled back finally.  
  
"Um... Steven?" she smirked mischeviously at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wouldn't be opposed to doing it?"   
  
Hyde almost laughed as she used his words from that night against him and hefted her up into his arms, kissing her, as he carried her towards the bed...  
  
~I just hold out my hands   
I just hold out my hand   
and I'm with you darlin'   
yes, I'm with you darlin'   
all I wanna give you   
it's only a heartbeat away   
oh I need you darling...~   
  
  
~*Finis*~ 


End file.
